Hand tools are designed for a variety of uses to enable individuals to perform various tasks. These tools include handles that can be grasped by the individual in order to more securely operate the tool.
A number of tools of this type include various mechanisms that enable the tool to have a number of different implements having an attachment shaft attached to the tool. These mechanisms enable the shaft of the implement to be attached to the tool and utilized therewith in an interchangeable manner, allowing a single tool with multiple removable attachments to provide various functions.
However, one of the prevalent drawbacks with mechanisms of this type is that the mechanism is unable to attach the implement shaft to the tool in a manner that prevents the implement from being misaligned with regard to the tool during use of the tool and implement, such that it is often necessary to remove and re-attach the implement to the tool in order to reposition the implement in proper alignment with the tool.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a securing mechanism for a tool that can be easily operated to secure and release various implements from the tool while maintaining the alignment of the shaft of the implement with regard to the tool when the implement is secured to the tool utilizing the mechanism and in use.